Ally
by LauraMaranoIsPerfection
Summary: Ally Dawson discovers she has a gift. She can move things with her mind. But with prom night coming up, will her gift be turned into a weapon? (I don't own A&A or Carrie by Stephen King) rating will change later
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

I am in the shower. Like the rest of the girls. We have to shower.

But that was when the blood covered my hands. I was bleeding. My eyes widen in shock.

I yell, "Somebody help!"

No one comes but I see Kira Starr. She's laughing with Trish Del a Rosa. I yell, "Help!"

They look in my direction.

I shout, "Help me! I'm bleeding!"

Kira then says, "You just got your period."

I scream, "It hurts! Help!"

I hear around me, "Ally Dawson got her period!"

That's when they started throwing objects at me, "Ally you got your period! Plug it up!"

They chant, "Plug it up! Plug it up! Plug it up!"

Then a teacher comes up to me, Miss Desjardan. "What's going on?"

Kira walks up to her, "She got her period."

My head is rushing. They're laughing at me. They're laughing.

"Help me!" I scream to Miss Desjardan.

"Please!" I continue this until she slaps me.

Flex.

The light bulb sparks out. I'm in hysterics.

Then she smacks me.

Everything stops. The chanting, the throwing. Everything.

"Come on, Ally. Get up, I'll help you."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm all clean now and Miss Desjardan and I are in the office.

"Ally, was this your first period?" She asks me. I don't reply.

Then the principle comes in the room.

"Is she alright? Do you need anything Alice?" He asks.

I say, "It's Ally."

"Right, do you need anything, Ally?"

I shake my head.

"Let's get to the incident. Who started throwing...things?" He asked.

I don't say anything.

"Ally, you don't need to protect them. Who started it? Was it Trish Del a Rosa?" Miss Desjardan asks.

I don't say anything.

"Anyway, Ally, we called your mother to pick you up."

My head shoots strait up, "You called my mother?"

"We had no choice."

"No no no no no." I say.

That's when the water tank behind me explodes. I rush out of the room as fast as I can.

I sit on a bench and wait for my Momma.

"Ally Dawson!" I look at the kid who said my name, "Plug it up!"

Flex.

He falls over just like I wanted then hurries away.

That's when my Momma is towering over me.

When we reach the car I say, "Momma I'm sorry that I pulled you out of work."

"It's okay, Ally. Just get in the car."

I obey and the ride home is silent.

When we arrive at the house Momma says, "Let's go inside."

I shake my head, "Momma, no. I don't want to go inside. I want to talk here. They laughed at me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I prayed it wouldn't happen to you, Ally. You must have had lust filled thoughts." She explains.

"No." I reply.

She stomps into the house.

A nine year old on a bike circles the car multiple times saying, "Crazy Ally," until, flex, he fell. And I smirk and go in.

When I'm inside Momma walks down the stairs, "Let's pray."

"No."

"Let's pray for forgiveness Ally. Pray for your sins." Momma says.

"No, I didn't sin, Momma. You didn't tell me. You sinned." I say.

"I sinned?! I didn't sin!" She grabs my arm and pulls me toward the closet, "Go to your closet and go pray. Pray for forgiveness."

"No Momma! No!" I scream.

She opens the closet door and pushes me in. I try to get out but she slams the door, I hear it click.

"You pray for your sins, little girl. You pray for forgiveness."

I sit in the closet and I start to cry.

A/N: so that's chapter 1! Yeah! So review! I'd like to know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Carrie by Stephen King. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ally's POV

I was in study hall now. I had to figure it out. Why all of a sudden things were happening.

I looked at the computer, typing in, powers.

Tons of things popped up. That's when I saw the word. Telekinesis, moving things with your mind.

"That's amazing," I whisper.

Something hits my head. I look down. A note. I open it and it reads, Ally Dawson eats shit.

A tear slips down my eye. Someone oddly walks up to me.

The voice was male, "What does it say?"

I look behind me.

Holy moly, it's Austin Moon, I think.

He asks again, "What does it say?"

I shake my head and say, "Nothing."

Then he steals it from my hand, reading it.

"Hey!" I yell.

"You don't deserve this. You didn't do anything," he tells me.

I look down, "You must not have heard about what happened the other day."

Austin shakes his head, "I did hear. What they did was wrong. You thought you were bleeding to death. And they threw... Objects at you."

"It was my Momma's fault. She didn't tell me." I say. I look up, "Why are you talking to me? I'm not exactly liked you know."

Austin looks at me with those big brown eyes of his, "I don't know exactly. I saw someone throw that note. I knew.. I don't know how... But I knew you needed comfort."

I blush, "Well, thank you."

"Telekinesis? Why are you looking that up?" He asked me suddenly.

I fake a smile and say, "I can't really tell you. It's not that I don't like you, but I don't exactly trust you."

He smirks, "I completely understand. I am a football player. But it shall be my mission to gain your trust."

I smile for real, "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Kira Starr, but that doesn't really matter because me and you, we're just friends." He tells me.

I laugh, "When did I suggest we were friends?"

Austin put a hand to his chest, "Wow, I'm hurt."

I laugh some more, "Okay, I'll be your friend, but no tricks!"

He smiles, "I give you my word I won't trick you."

I smile some more.

POV Change

Miss Desjardin walks into the gym full of the girls who had thrown the objects at Ally.

They look up at her and Miss Desjardin smiles, "You guys must be excited. The prom is coming up," she looks at Kira, "Who's taking you, Kira?"

Kira looks shamefully to the floor, "Austin Moon."

"Isn't he a lucky guy." Miss Desjardin looks at Trish, "How about you, Trish? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Dez Fernando."

"Isn't he lucky." Miss Desjardin exclaims.

"What's going on?" Trish asks.

"Shut up! What you did was shitty. And if you think I have my teacher hat in right now, you are dead wrong." She yells.

"All we did was help her through her first period." Trish explains.

"You don't know how terrible a thing you did, do you? You are for sure getting punished. I suggested three weeks detention and refusal of your prom tickets."

Everybody gasped.

"But lucky for you, you are getting two weeks detention. But it's my detention." Miss Desjardin explains.

Trish then says, "I'm not going."

Miss Desjardin looks at Trish, "Well, that's your decision, Trish. But that only leads to refusal of your prom tickets."

And she leaves.

Trish screams, "She can't do this! If we all stick together..."

"Shut up, Trish," Kira says.

Trish looks at Kira surprised, "What?"

"Desjardin is right. What we did was shitty. What did Ally Dawson ever do to us?" Kira says.

"This is her fault! Ally is the reason for us getting detention. She's going to pay." Trish says and leaves.

A/N: hope you liked it! Review and tell me your thoughts!

Follow me on Twitter: ThoughtsLauraM

Instagram: LauraAndArianaArePerfection


End file.
